Torn Warrior
by amani
Summary: A touching story on the death of Bulma, and Vegeta's reaction.


"Torn Warrior" By Taryn K. All character (c) their creator, Akira Toriyama. Not me. So please don't sue. ;) 

It had been thirty years since Goku had sacrificed himself for the sake of his friends. Thirty years since he had gone away with the eternal dragon, to never return. 

"Bulmaaaaaaaaa!" 

The husky cry echoed off the cliffs. But no reply came, no words of comfort. Nothing could erase this loss from the warrior's soul. And nothing could replace it. He should have known, all the information was there. Slouching down to rest on the hard rock, the warrior layed his aching head in his hands, and Vegeta tried to remember how it all had began. 

+++ 

He was right, the symptoms had all been there. He should have known that his human wife had been getting old. Humans seemed to live such short lives, such a short time compared to the Saiya-jin. He had known that he would live longer than her, but still. It seemed so soon, TOO soon. He HAD noticed when Bulma's green hair seemed to tone down, the colors becoming dull, and the gray started appearing. It was actually even late to start graying. But it was too soon, he hadn't expected anything. He hadn't had any anticipation... 

Trunks had even stopped by to visit. Vegeta could never help noticing just how much his son looked like him. Just replace the hair and the eyes, it was so easy. Bulma had been the one to open the door, and Vegeta COULD remember seeing something in the boy's face, something worried, but he hadn't payed it any heed. Now he could only beg that he had. He had watched as the woman's face lit up and she embraced her son gently, who smiled and just said that he was dropping by. He gave the briefest flick of a nod as Trunks passed him, then grumbled to himself as his son sat down beside him. He was trying to meditate, and didn't do very well while talking. Maybe he could pretend that he was listening and try to drone his son's voice out. 

"Father, might I speak with you in private?" 

The older warrior arched an eyebrow curiously, then nodded slowly. His son looked grim, which was rather strange for him. He followed Trunks as he left the living room down to the hallway, entering to the guest room that actually used to be his bedroom. The lavender-haired man looked at him watched him for a moment, until Vegeta became uneasy with the silence. 

"Well? What is it, boy?" 

Trunks blinked his clear blue eyes abruptly, as if coming out of a trance, "Oh, yes...Father, has Mother been alright lately?" 

Vegeta hmphed slightly, "Of course she's been fine, why wouldn't she be?" He very much hated pointless questions. Or at least questions that were pointless to his view. 

The "boy" looked impatient, even aggrivated, "Vegeta, she's getting old. You know that humans don't live as long as saiya-jins." 

"Of course not," Vegeta scowled darkly. "She's fine." He was already bored with the conversation, and hoped to speed it along just by talking plainly and frankly. But of course his simple answers weren't enough to satisfy his son, who still looked awfully nervous. 

"Well, alright, if you say so, Father. But...just contact me if anything, well, out of the ordinary happens with Mother, alright? Just...please." Vegeta only answered with a slight snort, but his slightly bowed head gave Trunks all the answer he needed. With so much as a nod and a quick smile, he left Vegeta for his father to wander to his own bedroom and ponder over his son's words. 

+++ 

Even his son had known. Everyone had known, everyone had realized...except for him. 

+++ 

Even Gohan had known. He had found Vegeta when the Prince had been out training in the mountains. Vegeta had sensed his approach easily, of course, but he didn't acknowledge Goku's firstborn when he touched down on the mountainside, watching Vegeta for a while as he shadow-sparred. Finnaly Vegeta slowed his pace and eventually stopped. 

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms and stood rigidly. The half-saiyan studied him for a moment. 

"Y'know, it might be more affective if you had a sparring partner." Gohan knew that he was walking around the subject, but he knew it wasn't something he would want to talk to Vegeta about. But for some reason, he felt he had to. 

Vegeta frowned coldly and repeated, "What do you want?" Gohan went still and silenced. He knew Vegeta wasn't going to be happy about this. 

"Vegeta, you do know how much shorter human's lives are than saiya-jins. You understand, right?" He seemed to shift nervously. He really didn't want a fight with Vegeta. 

Vegeta suddenly let his arms drop to his side with a snarl, about to shout out at Gohan. He stopped himself abruptly, just glaring at him, then pivoted on his foot and stalked off in a silent dismissal. 

"No...you don't get it. And I'm afraid what will happen when you do." 

+++ 

That night had been an uneventful one. Vegeta had trained longer than usual, staying up later. But he still found Bulma reading in bed when he entered. He had changed quickly, and slumped under the covers without so much as a word. Bulma glanced at him with a slight smile before saying good night, only recieving a grunt in response. She gave a sigh and put her papers on the nightstand, turned off the light, and settled down for the night. 

+++ 

"Bulma?" 

Vegeta sat up in the bed, resting his head against the wall. His wife was always awake before him, to cook breakfast, no matter how bad it tasted. He let his hand brush up agianst her shoulder slightly, knowing he had to control his strength drastically. Suddenly his eyes widened. He...he couldn't hear breathing from her. With a sharp intake of breath he suddenly grabbed her roughly by her shoulders, and watched as her head slumped lifelessly. He pressed her against his chest in a harsh embrace, shutting his eyes tightly, then suddenly howled in anguish. He slumped down, still holding the body of his dead wife. And that was how they found him. 

+++ 

Trunks head suddenly jolted from his breakfast, and he knew immedietly something was wrong. And...it was coming from his parents' house. He gasped slightly, then flung himself to the chair, grabbing the phone of it's hook and punching in numbers. It rung twice, then was picked up. He closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath, then spoke. "Bra?" 

+++ 

Gohan glanced around sharply, then whirled out the door and ran quickly to his neighboring parents house, bounding into the hallway. Ripping open his little brother's door, he found Goten already tugging on pants hurriedly. The younger looked up, and nodded grimly. Gohan grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging him out the door where they both set off at top speed. Pan watched from the doorway as her father and her uncle flew off into the distance, while Chi Chi yelled something to Goten about missing breakfast. 

+++ 

The two life-long friends glanced up at the sudden sense of familiar ki. Tienshin looked down at Chaozu, rubbing at his wrist. His little friend hovered in the air and looked up, "Tien?" The huge warrior looked down grimly, "It's at the Briefs' house." Chaozu looked towards the city in the distance, his mouth opened in a worried "O." After a minute he looked back up to Tien, his face showing his silent question. The other nodded gravely, and both flew off towards civilization. 

+++ 

Krillin set on another burst of speed, his black hair rippling back in the wind. As he passed into the city, he wasn't surprised to see Yamucha headed on the same course. He saw Yamucha's face turn, his usually bright eyes grave and sorrowful, to nod to him. Krillin gave a sigh and looked back to where he was going. Yamucha had always loved Bulma. It would be hard for him. It would be hard for all of them. 

+++ 

The seven warriors walked in, not surprised in the least of each other's appearance. Trunks was the first to enter. And what he saw broke his heart. 

Vegeta was slumped against the wall, holding the dead body of Bulma in his arms. His face rested in the curve of her neck. He knew the others were there, but he didn't care that anyone. No one could understand. 

All were shocked, except for one. Trunks knew more what his father was like than others. He understood. But he wept, for the sake of his father as much as his mother. He took the body gently from his dazed father, who only looked on with unfocused eyes. Even Trunks was surprised when the Prince suddenly jumped up and flung open the door, propelling himself into the air and speeding off at a speed no one could match. 

+++ 

It had all been there, but Bulma's death still ripped him apart. Vegeta slammed his fist down onto the rock of the cliffside, and a huge crack appeared. He watched as his hand gathered a fire-red energy, the turned into a blazing white. He watched as he lifted it off the ground, then whispered, "See you soon, Kakarrot...Goku..." Then he plunged the ki-burning hand into the center of his chest, and then the Saiya-jins were dead from the universe forever. 

The warrior is hard as stone, His heart is cold and deep, He shuns the love of those around, For them he will not weep. 

But the warrior surprisingly, Does know how to love, There is one whom loves him dear, As beautiful as a dove. 

But what will happen when she dies, And the warrior is alone, He shan't weep, but swear revenge, As nature's cycle is shown. 

A tear-filled course life will show, To those who aren't strong, The warrior has come to kill, The one who did this wrong, 

But nature has no soul or mind, To realize this death, Might cost the warrior his mind, And his life-filled breath. 

And with no vengeance to be found, The warrior's spirit breaks, He has no one to kill for her, So his own life he takes. 


End file.
